Entrainement à l'épée
by Ellana17
Summary: Piper McLean regarde une vieille vidéo du baiser, célèbre à la Colonie, de Percy et Annabeth. OS. Après le Héros Perdu. Percy / Annabeth. Léger Piper / Jason


**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà avec une toute nouvelle traduction, Percabeth cette fois. Ce OS retrace le fameux baiser de Percy et Annabeth à la fin du Dernier Olympien. Je sais qu'il existe déjà pas mal de fanfictions sur ce thème mais j'ai trouvé cette histoire particulièrement drôle et puis Piper, personnage que j'adore, est mise en scène ici. L'auteur, Heart-of-caramel, m'a gentiment donné son autorisation pour que je puisse publier cette traduction, et vous pourrez trouver le lien vers l'original dans mon profil. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, puisque je les ferai parvenir à l'auteur.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**ENTRAINEMENT À L'ÉPÉE**

Piper McLean entra dans l'arène et tomba immédiatement tête la première. Elle grogna légèrement, se releva et posa les yeux sur la cause de sa chute : une paire de pieds.

- Salut, la salua Jason, son meilleur ami.

Piper le fusilla du regard, mais elle ne pouvait jamais rester en colère contre lui très longtemps.

- Salut toi-même.

Jason lui adressa un grand sourire – le cœur de Piper manqua un battement – mais son sourire se transforma vite en gémissement plaintif.

Piper lui tendit une main et l'aida à se relever.

- Annabeth ?

Jason hocha la tête, et dut masser son cou endolori.

- Elle est incroyable. On était en train de se battre à l'épée y'a à peu près une demi-heure et…

- T'es vraiment resté allongé sur le sol pendant trente minutes ?

- Ça fait un mal de chien, d'accord ? répondit Jason, sur la défensive. Peu importe, à un moment j'ai bien cru que j'allais l'avoir…

Piper rit.

- Y'a aucune chance.

- La pire erreur de toute ma vie, avoua Jason en hochant la tête. La seconde d'après elle s'est retournée, a dévié mon attaque avec la garde de son épée, m'a plaqué contre le mur, et m'a désarmé. Et comme si je n'avais pas déjà été assez humilié, elle m'a fait trébucher quand je suis allé récupérer mon épée.

Piper lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Elle m'a fait la même chose. Mais, ajouta-t-elle en évitant le regard noir de Jason, cette technique est _vraiment _compliquée. Annabeth a essayé de me l'apprendre, mais j'y arrive pas.

- Oh, dit Jason en soupirant. Et bien parfois on ne peut rien y faire.

- En fait, interjeta Piper. On m'a dit qu'il existe une vidéo de Percy et Annabeth en train de s'entrainer. Ils expliquent bien les techniques apparemment. Et Annabeth m'a dit que ça pourrait m'aider.

Jason soupira.

- Tu t'en sors toujours facilement. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est continuer à m'entrainer.

Piper lui sourit gentiment.

- Je peux toujours utiliser mon pouvoir pour qu'Annabeth te laisse gagner, ou un truc du genre.

- Ce serait génial, dit Jason en souriant. Et, au fait, est ce que cette vidéo se trouve dans la Grande Maison ?

- Ouais, répondit Piper.

Jason lui tendit la main.

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec Chiron de toute façon, on pourrait y aller ensemble.

Piper lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Maison.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent devant une clairière de la taille d'un terrain de baseball où les pensionnaires travaillaient à la construction de leur bateau volant (ce qui semblait étrange puisque les bateaux n'étaient pas censés voler), l'_Argo II_.

- Eh les amoureux !

Leurs mains se séparèrent immédiatement. Léo passa la tête par-dessus le bastingage en bois (ou était-ce du métal ?) de l'_Argo II_.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'amusement, et ses cheveux se dressaient en pics sur sa tête. On aurait dit un croisement entre un humain et un porc-épique, la graisse en plus.

- C'est qui que t'appelles « les amoureux » ? demanda Jason en regardant autour d'eux.

Léo sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Vous deux, bien sûr. Vous mettez le feu !

Et, comme pour prouver ce qu'il venait de dire, il créa quelques flammes et les lança dans leur direction.

Piper et Jason laissèrent échapper des exclamations de surprise et esquivèrent le tir. Les flammes finirent leur course contre un arbre non loin d'eux et il prit feu immédiatement.

- Merde, marmonna Léo. Annabeth !

- Je m'en occupe ! cria-t-elle.

Annabeth arriva en courant de l'autre côté du bateau. Elle avait un grand seau dans les mains et s'en servit pour éteindre les flammes.

Elle arrosa le tronc de l'arbre, et le feu s'éteignit. Une fumée épaisse s'éleva de l'arbre.

Léo et Annabeth se tapèrent dans la main.

Piper leur sourit alors que Jason examinait l'arbre.

- Alors, je suppose que l'_Argos II _avance bien ? demanda-t-elle.

- Super bien ! s'exclama Annabeth, alors que Léo hochait vigoureusement la tête. On est en avance sur nos prévisions, et les pensionnaires travaillent tous très dur.

- Quels pensionnaires ? demanda Jason.

- Les bungalows d'Athéna, Héphaïstos, Arès et Déméter, expliqua Léo.

- Et, ajouta Annabeth, c'est cool de te revoir sur tes pieds après ce que je t'ai fait subir dans l'arène, Jason.

Jason lui sourit.

- Attends la prochaine fois, tu verras.

- On va voir ça tout de suite…

- Annabeth ! interrompit Piper. Je vais aller voir cette vidéo dont tu m'as parlé. C'est quoi le titre déjà ?

- Euh, réfléchit Annabeth. C'est dans la dernière pièce à droite dans la Grande Maison. Ça devrait être dans un carton appelé « combat à l'épée ». Le CD s'appelle « Poignard, garde et blocage » ou un truc du genre.

- D'accord, dit Piper. Et il y a une télé ou… ?

- Non, répondit Annabeth. Il y a seulement un projecteur. Mets juste le CD dans le lecteur et appuie sur play. À moins que je ne me trompe, ce qui est rarement le cas, il y a aussi une télécommande.

- Super, dit Jason. Vous avez besoin qu'on vous aide ici ?

Léo haussa les épaules.

- Si vous avez le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau, ce serait avec plaisir, dit-il. Les naïades nous ont empêché d'installer des tuyaux, et c'est vraiment crevant de faire les allers-retours jusqu'au lac.

Piper remarqua l'air peiné sur le visage d'Annabeth, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde.

Piper se rendit alors compte que Percy Jackson, le copain d'Annabeth, pouvait surement contrôler l'eau et qu'il aurait pu les aider. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps Annabeth ne s'était pas rendue sur la plage… Mais avant qu'elle ne trouve le courage de lui demander, Léo et Annabeth leur adressèrent des signes de la main et se dirigèrent vers un autre pont.

- Allons-y, dit Jason.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Piper lance :

- Pauvre Annabeth.

Jason fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais. Pourquoi?

Piper leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'es un cas désespéré Jason. T'as pas entendu toutes ces histoires sur Percy et Annabeth ?

Jason haussa les épaules.

- Généralement je fais pas attention à ce genre de chose. Et puis, ton bungalow est, genre, le quartier général de toutes les rumeurs de la Colonie. Tu dois être au courant de tout.

Piper lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait entendu dire sur la relation mouvementée de Percy et Annabeth, en commençant par leur première quête pour retrouver l'éclair de Zeus et en finissant par leur célèbre baiser.

- Quelle histoire, déclara Jason. J'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, mais en fait c'est plutôt mignon.

Piper hocha la tête.

- Je sais. C'est adorable cette façon dont ils se sont rapprochés un peu plus chaque année et ont fini par se mettre ensemble ! Et puis, je voudrais tellement voir ce fameux baiser. Lacy m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi chou.

Jason leva un doigt accusateur.

- Attention Piper, tu commences à ressembler à une fille d'Aphrodite.

Piper éclata de rire et le poussa gentiment. Malheureusement, elle le poussa un peu trop fort, et il atterrit droit dans la porte de la Grande Maison.

- Aïe !

Piper lui tapota l'épaule.

- Regarde ça du bon côté, Jason, dit-elle en souriant. Au moins maintenant on n'a pas besoin de frapper.

- C'est vrai, Piper, dit Chiron en leur souriant depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

Quand l'avait-il ouverte?

Il fixa Jason d'un air entendu quand ils entrèrent.

- Tu voulais me voir ? demanda-t-il.

Jason hocha la tête et Chiron lui fit signe d'entrer dans son bureau.

Chiron se tourna ensuite vers Piper en souriant.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais regarder une vidéo, Piper. Tu peux y aller, mais Annabeth arrivera surement dans une demi-heure pour montrer un film d'orientation à quelques nouveaux demi-dieux.

- D'accord, dit Piper en hochant la tête.

Chiron se dirigea vers son bureau et Piper avança dans le couloir. Elle compta une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six portes sur la droite. Elle entra dans la dernière pièce et y trouva une étagère contenant des cartons, un canapé qui semblait très confortable, un petit projecteur et un four à micro-onde avec un bol de pop-corn encore fumant à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un avait dû savoir qu'elle allait venir et Piper leur en était reconnaissante.

Piper parcourut l'étagère du regard et n'y trouva pas moins de dix cartons. Les titres étaient « Film d'orientation », « Capture l'Étendard », et « Courses de Char ».

Piper trouva le carton intitulée « Combat à l'épée » juste à côté de celui appelé « Bungalow et Revendication ». Elle le prit et le trouva si lourd qu'elle le laissa presque tomber sur son pied. Elle réussit à le porter jusqu'au canapé où il lui échappa des mains.

- Merde, marmonna-t-elle.

Il y avait au moins soixante-dix CD dans le carton. Elle n'arriverait jamais à trouver le bon à temps.

Mais elle savait qu'elle devait au moins essayer. Et elle voulait vraiment devenir aussi douée qu'Annabeth au maniement du couteau.

- « Esquiver », lut-elle en parcourant la première rangée. « Rouler… frapper… désarmer… »

Puis son regard se posa sur un CD sans titre dans la troisième rangée. Poussée par la curiosité, elle le prit et vit que les mots « Poignard-Garde-Réception» était écrits en grec dans un coin.

- Jackpot ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle posa le carton à terre, manquant encore une fois de se faire écraser le pied, inséra le CD dans le lecteur, prit un bol de popcorn et s'installa sur le canapé, qui s'avéra être aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air.

Elle trouva une petite télécommande près de l'accoudoir et appuya sur le bouton PLAY.

La scène qui apparut à l'écran n'était pas celle à laquelle Piper s'était attendue.

C'était le pavillon-réfectoire à la tombée de la nuit. Le pavillon était quasiment vide, mais une personne était assise à la table la plus proche, regardant le coucher de soleil.

Piper était surprise. Était-ce la bonne vidéo ? C'était le bon titre pourtant… peut-être qu'elle avait mal lu.

La personne qui tenait la caméra fit un zoom sur la personne assise à la table. Piper avait du mal à voir à travers toutes les feuilles, mais elle devina que la personne avec la caméra devait se cacher dans un buisson. Piper regarda fixement la personne sur le banc, elle remarqua qu'il avait des cheveux noirs, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir puisqu'il était de dos.

- Loués soient les dieux, il est toujours là, souffla quelqu'un.

Piper reconnut la voix, et le caméraman se tourna vers Clarisse. Elle était assise dans le buisson, elle n'était pas très bien cachée mais le garçon ne sembla pas la remarquer.

Puis le visage de Katie Gardner apparut. Elle était en train de sourire, et semblait tenir la caméra elle-même.

- Salut ! murmura-t-elle. Je sais que vous – je veux dire ceux qui regardent cette vidéo – vous vous attendez à une vidéo de Percy et Annabeth en train de se battre à l'épée, mais, croyez-moi, ça c'est beaucooouup mieux. Et, souvenez-vous, ne dites rien à Percy et Annabeth !

Piper, captivée, enfourna une bouchée de pop-corn dans sa bouche et fixa l'écran, attentive à ne pas manquer un seul mot.

Le visage de Katie disparut de l'écran. Puis Piper vit Clarisse et près de la moitié des pensionnaires dernière elle, ils paraissaient tous épuisés mais très excités.

- Malcom ! murmura Clarisse. Tu l'as ?

- Bien sûr que je l'ai ! répondit Malcom alors qu'il entrait dans le champ de la caméra.

Il tenait une casquette où les lettres NY étaient inscrites.

C'était la casquette magique d'Annabeth qui pouvait rendre son porteur invisible… mais pourquoi… ?

- Je l'ai prise sur sa table de nuit, continua Malcom. Mets-la Katie!

Il tendit la casquette à Katie et l'image à l'écran se brouilla un instant. Quand l'image redevint normale, les pensionnaires affichaient tous de grands sourires et Piper se demanda se qu'ils avaient en tête.

- Parfait, murmura Travis Alatir.

Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et dit quelque chose à Malcom en chuchotant.

Malcom regarda dans la même direction et s'écria d'une voix étouffée :

- Elle arrive ! Vas-y Katie !

Katie sortit du buisson en silence, et Piper aperçut la personne qui s'approchait du pavillon : c'était Annabeth.

Katie s'arrêta devant le garçon. Il avait toujours le regard fixé sur l'horizon, et Piper remarqua qu'il avait des yeux incroyables. Ils étaient vert de mer, de la même couleur que l'océan par une journée d'été. Il était également très attirant, aussi mignon – ou même plus mignon - que Jason. Soudain, Piper comprit qu'il s'agissait de Percy Jackson lui-même. Ça expliquait la couleur de ses yeux, son physique avantageux, et surtout, pourquoi Annabeth était en train d'avancer vers lui. Mais Piper ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette scène avait été filmée.

Annabeth s'approcha et se laissa glisser sur le banc à côté de Percy. Elle tenait un tas de boue recouvert d'un truc bleu dans une assiette en plastique.

- Hé, dit-elle. Bon anniversaire.

La camera fit un zoom et Piper se rendit compte qu'Annabeth tenait en fait un gâteau recouvert de glaçage bleue.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit de Piper. _Un gâteau bleu, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part… Mais où ?_

Tout à coup tout lui revient en mémoire. _Le bleu est sa couleur préféré_, lui avait dit Lacy. _Alors elle lui a amené un gâteau bleu ce jour-là._

Ce jour-là… ce jour-là…

La confusion de Piper se transforma en choc.

Par les dieux. Est-ce que… ce serait possible que… ?

Elle fixa l'écran avec surprise.

Percy était en train de dévisager Annabeth.

- Quoi ?

- On est le 18 août, lui dit Annabeth. C'est ton anniv', non ?

Percy la dévisagea, son regard tomba ensuite sur la bougie comme s'il n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

- Fais un vœu, dit Annabeth avec un air amusée.

Percy la fixa de nouveau.

- C'est toi qui l'as fait ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Tyson m'a aidé, avoua Annabeth.

- Ce qui explique qu'il ait l'air d'un brique en chocolat. (Il lui sourit) Avec une couche de béton bleu.

Piper et Annabeth rirent au même moment.

Percy réfléchit une seconde, les sourcils froncés. Il avait l'air tellement mignon que Piper aurait pu le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Puis il souffla la bougie.

Piper regarda Percy et Annabeth couper le gâteau en deux et le manger avec les doigts. Ils semblaient vraiment à l'aise tous les deux, paisibles.

- Tu as sauvé le monde, dit soudain Annabeth.

- _Nous avons_ sauvé le monde, la corrigea Percy.

- Et, ajouta Annabeth en essayant de toute évidence de contenir sa joie, Rachel est le nouvel Oracle, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'aura pas de petit-copain.

Bien sûr, se dit Piper. Elle avait entendu parler de l'histoire entre Percy et Rachel Dare, et Annabeth avait détesté Rachel à cause de ça. Mais depuis que Rachel était devenue l'Oracle, le comportement d'Annabeth avait changé du tout au tout.

- T'as pas l'air déçu, nota Percy en souriant.

- Oh, ça m'est égal, répliqua Annabeth en haussant les épaules, mais on aurait dit que c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait.

- Ah ouais.

Annabeth leva un sourcil.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Cervelle d'Algues ?

Piper avait envie de pleurer et de rire à la fois. Elle avait entendu parler de ces stupides surnoms mais entendre Annabeth l'utiliser était comme un rêve devenu réalité.

- Quand je suis entré dans le Styx, pour devenir invulnérable… commença Percy en chassant les miettes de gâteau de ses mains. Nico m'a dit que je devais me concentrer sur une chose qui me rattache au monde, qui me motive pour rester mortel.

Annabeth ne leva pas les yeux vers lui mais Piper vit un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres.

- Ah oui ?

- Et puis à l'Olympe, continua Percy, quand ils ont voulu me faire dieu, tout ça, j'arrêtais pas de penser…

Piper prit une autre poignée de popcorn, les yeux collés à l'écran. Est-ce que Percy était en train d'insinuer qu'il avait refusé de devenir un dieu pour…pour _Annabeth_ ?

- Ah, tu étais trop tenté, hein ? le coupa Annabeth.

Percy lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner le regard de nouveau.

- Bon, peut-être un peu, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai refusé parce que je me suis dit… je ne voulais pas que les choses restent pareilles pour l'éternité, parce qu'elles pouvaient devenir encore meilleures. Et je pensais…

Il hésita un instant.

Piper était aux anges. Elle savait que le fameux moment arriverait bientôt.

- A quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Annabeth d'une voix douce, s'autorisant enfin un sourire.

Percy leva les yeux vers elle.

- Tu te moques de moi, se plaignit-il.

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Annabeth en souriant de nouveau.

Percy lui rendit son sourire, le cœur de Piper rata un battement malgré elle. Elle pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'Annabeth devait être en train de ressentir.

- Tu me facilites vraiment pas les choses, dit Percy.

Annabeth rigola, plaça ses mains autour du coup de Percy, et Piper ne put retenir une exclamation de joie.

- Sache, Cervelle d'Algues, que je ne te faciliterai jamais, jamais les choses. Fais-toi une raison.

Piper poussa une autre exclamation de joie quand ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre et que leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Piper avait envie de sauter tout autour de la pièce, mais elle put seulement s'exclamer: « Oui ! Oui ! »

Katie Gardner était tout aussi heureuse apparemment, et la scène à l'écran se mit à bouger, comme si Katie était en train de sauter sur place.

Puis une voix grommela :

- Ben il était temps !

Soudain, le pavillon fut envahi par des pensionnaires tenant des torches. Ils soulevèrent Percy et Annabeth, qui affichaient tous les deux un air abasourdi, sur leur épaules.

Piper pouvait les voir rougir peu à peu.

- Ben on peut pas être tranquilles ? râla Percy.

_Non_, se dit Piper. _On est à la Colonie des Sang-mêlés, on n'est jamais tranquilles._

- Les amoureux ont besoin de se rafraichir ! lança Clarisse en riant.

- Direction le lac ! cria Travis – non, Connor – Alatir.

Ils poussèrent tous des cris joyeux et se dirigèrent vers le lac, Katie (toujours invisible) courait à côté de Percy et Annabeth. Leurs visages étaient on ne peut plus rouges mais ils riaient de bon cœur, ce que Piper ne pouvait qu'admirer. Si Jason et elle (c'est juste un exemple) étaient à leur place, Piper aurait surement rougi jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le lac, les pensionnaires jetèrent Percy et Annabeth dans l'eau à grands cris et leurs mains se détachèrent un instant.

Ils ne remontèrent pas à la surface.

- Merde, s'exclama Clarisse. C'est le fils de Poséidon. Il a dû contrôler l'eau pour les faire respirer tous les deux. Ils doivent bien se marrer là dessous

- Non, rigola Travis en jetant un coup d'œil dans l'eau, il a créé une bulle d'air. Ils sont surement en train de s'embrasser.

- De toute façon, on a réussi à faire ce qu'on voulait faire, dit soudain Katie.

Travi sursauta tellement qu'il faillit atterrir dans le lac lui aussi avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Ça deviendra une vraie légende à la Colonie, comme le Dragon de Bronze.

À ce moment, le sol se mit à trembler et une énorme bulle s'éleva lentement de l'eau, changeant de couleur à cause la lumière du coucher de soleil. Elle éclata en plein ciel et Percy et Annabeth atterrirent sur leurs pieds avec grâce. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Les pensionnaires restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis ils lancèrent des cris de joie tellement forts qu'on dut les entendre depuis le Pôle Nord. Ils se rassemblèrent autour de Percy et Annabeth et prirent des photos. Certains, comme Mitchell et Lacy, remarqua Piper, leur tapèrent dans la main et les prirent dans leur bras.

Les joues d'Annabeth donnaient l'impression d'avoir été peintes en rouge. Piper n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Annabeth, qui avait la réputation d'avoir battu le bungalow d'Arès, pouvait paraitre aussi gênée par toute cette soudaine attention. Piper était vraiment heureuse pour elle.

Percy, quant à lui, était en train de saluer la foule. Il passa un bras musclé autour de la taille d'Annabeth et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fit rougir encore plus, si c'était même possible. Elle hocha la tête, ils se sourirent et Percy la prit dans ses bras. Piper savait qu'il venait de lui demander de sortir avec lui et qu'elle avait accepté.

Les pensionnaires criaient toujours, et les satyres et les dryades les avaient rejoints. Les naïades sortirent la tête de l'eau et se joignirent à eux.

Annabeth leva les yeux vers Percy (houa, il était grand) et lui dit quelque chose. Mais avant qu'il puisse répondre, ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur les épaules des pensionnaires qui se dirigeaient maintenant vers les bungalows.

Piper sourit alors que Percy et Annabeth se prenaient la main. C'était vraiment le rêve de n'importe quelle fille, trouver un garçon comme ça, qui resterait à ses côtés dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle espérait être aussi chanceuse qu'Annabeth un jour.

Mais par-dessus tout, Piper comprenait enfin ce qu'Annabeth avait dû ressentir lorsque Percy avait disparu. Elle avait dû être dévastée. Elle avait besoin d'une personne pour l'épauler. Piper avait l'intention d'avoir une longue conversation avec elle un peu plus tard.

Piper attrapa la télécommande pour relancer la vidéo, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le faire, la porte s'ouvrit et Annabeth entra dans la pièce, suivie de deux jeunes demi-dieux.

- …votre film d'orientation !

Le sourire d'Annabeth s'effaça lorsqu'elle aperçut Piper. Annabeth leva les yeux vers l'écran, où les pensionnaires, qui tenaient toujours Percy et Annabeth juchés sur leurs épaules, étaient en train de courir.

Les yeux d'Annabeth s'arrondirent de surprise, elle venait apparemment de reconnaitre la scène. Elle eut l'air choquée, puis surprise, puis choquée à nouveau. Piper comprit qu'elle allait avoir de gros ennuis et éteignit la télé sans attendre.

- Piper ? demanda Annabeth, dont les yeux gris étaient toujours aussi ronds de surprise. Par les dieux Piper, qu'est-ce que c'était?

Piper se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'être prise la main dans le sac. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire la vérité à Annabeth. L'abominable, abominable vérité…

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? répéta Annabeth. Dis-moi.

Piper lissa ses cheveux et épousseta les restes de pop-corn de son jean. Elle prit une grande inspiration et fit appel à tout son courage. Il ne servait à rien de se défiler maintenant.

- Un entrainement à l'épée, répondit-elle sans conviction.


End file.
